culturefandomcom-20200222-history
La Cage aux Folles (film)
| based on = | starring = | music = Ennio Morricone | cinematography = Armando Nannuzzi | editing = | distributor = United Artists | released = | runtime = 91 minutes | country = | language = | budget = $1.1 million | gross = $20.4 million }} La Cage aux Folles is a 1978 Franco-Italian comedy film and the first film adaptation of Jean Poiret's 1973 play of the same name. It is co-written and directed by Édouard Molinaro and stars Ugo Tognazzi and Michel Serrault. Plot Like the play, the film tells the story of a gay couple – Renato Baldi (Ugo Tognazzi), the manager of a Saint-Tropez nightclub featuring drag entertainment, and Albin Mougeotte (Michel Serrault), his star attraction – and the madness that ensues when Renato's son, Laurent (Rémi Laurent), brings home his fiancée, Andrea (Luisa Maneri), and her ultra-conservative parents (Carmen Scarpitta and Michel Galabru) to meet them. Cast * Ugo Tognazzi as Renato Baldi ** Pierre Mondy as voice of Renato (French release) * Michel Serrault as Albin Mougeotte/'Zaza Napoli' ** Oreste Lionello as voice of Albin (Italian release) * Claire Maurier as Simone Deblon * Rémi Laurent as Laurent Baldi * Carmen Scarpitta as Louise Charrier * Benny Luke as Jacob * Luisa Maneri as Andrea Charrier * Michel Galabru as Simon Charrier Reception Box office , La Cage aux Folles has remained the 10.Foreign Language Movies at the Box Office. Box Office Mojo. foreign film released in the United States of America. Critical response The film received critical acclaim. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 100% rating based on 18 reviews, with an average rating of 7.8/10. Awards and honors Legacy Sequels The film was followed by two sequels: La Cage aux Folles II (1980),http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0080489/ also directed by Molinaro, and La Cage aux folles 3 - 'Elles' se marient (1985),http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088873/ directed by Georges Lautner. Musical adaptation A 1983 Broadway musical of the same name based on the play and the film was also successful.http://www.playbill.com/production/la-cage-aux-folles-palace-theatre-vault-0000009148 American remake In 1996, an American remake titled The Birdcage, directed by Mike Nichols and written by Elaine May, was released, relocated to South Beach, Miami, and stars Robin Williams and Nathan Lane.https://www.moviefone.com/2016/03/05/the-birdcage-facts/ ''Adam and Yves'' La Cage aux Folles caught the attention of television producer Danny Arnold, who in 1979 pitched the concept of a weekly series about a gay couple similar to the one in the film to ABC. His planned title was Adam and Yves, a play on both Adam and Eve and a slogan used by some anti-gay groups. After months in development, Arnold realized that the concept was unsustainable as a weekly series, which led to the show getting dropped.Tropiano, p. 252 References * External links * * * Category:1978 films Category:French films Category:Italian films Category:French-language films Category:Italian-language films Category:1970s LGBT-related films Category:1970s comedy films Category:French comedy films Category:French LGBT-related films Category:French sex comedy films Category:Italian comedy films Category:Italian LGBT-related films Category:Best Foreign Language Film Golden Globe winners Category:Commedia all'italiana Category:Cross-dressing in film Category:Film scores by Ennio Morricone Category:Films based on plays Category:Films directed by Édouard Molinaro Category:Films featuring a Best Actor César Award-winning performance Category:Films shot in Saint-Tropez Category:LGBT-related comedy films Category:United Artists films